Super Hero Taisen Infinity (Movie)
Super Hero Taisen Infinity is a Super Hero Taisen film produced by Toei Animation and Sunrise for the 20th anniversary of Super Hero Taisen 3. The film debuted on AnimeJapan 2017 on March 26, 2017 with a teaser. The film will open in 2018. Characters Banpresto Originals *Mitsuyoshi Inoue *Hikari Inoue *Sonar Inoue *Musashi Inoue *Rina Inoue *Masaki Andoh Bandai Namco Pictures Kaiketsu Zorori *Zorori *Ishishi *Noshishi *Zororeene *Zorondo Ron Level 5 Yo-Kai Watch *Jibanyan *Whisper *Komasan *Enma Daioh *Nurarihyon *Natsume Amano - A female Junior High Schooler and the daughter of Nate, who is nearly drowned in a river when she was young. But eventually survived after being saved by someone. She is chosen by the new Yo-Kai Watch, the Yo-Kai Watch Elder, allowing her to harness the power of summoning Yo-Kai through a lithograph called "Arc" in order to protect both Yo-Kai and humans from the Demon King. *Touma Tsukinami - A male Junior High Schooler, whose parents were away overseas and was always alone. Due to this, he is often bullied by his peers and harbors hatred towards everyone. He is cursed by one of Rasen's followers, bestowing him the Kigan Gear, an item used spread evil and malice. Later in the film, the Kigan Gear transformed into a black Yo-Kai Watch, the Yo-Kai Watch Ogre allowing him fight against the Onimaro and the Demon King. *Akinori Arihoshi - A Shaman in training and the oldest of the Arihoshi siblings, who uses Yo-Kai in their fortune telling for many generations. Unlike the two, he can use spells and incantations to take down Yo-Kai. Toei GeGeGe no Kitarō *Kitaro *Medama-Oyaji *Neko-Musume *Nezumi Otoko Kamen Rider Villains *Snake King Kaira - A humanoid Yokai and a long time rival Enma Daioh, who wishes to become the new king of Yomakai. He plans to rule the world using the powers of the Onimaro. *Demon King Rasen - A powerful Yo-Kai who has the power to devour human "malice". He was once sealed away by someone several years ago before being resurrected in the present time. He has the power to harness a human/Yo-kai's "inner darkness" and make them fall under his command. Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Laura Bailey - Sonar Inoue *Yuri Lowtheal - Mitsuyoshi Inoue *Hikaru Midorikawa - Masaki Andoh *Tara Platt - Hikari Inoue *James Arnold Taylor - Musashi Inoue *Carrie Savage - Rina Inoue Bandai Namco Pictures Cast *Rikako Aikawa - Ishishi *Motoko Kumai - Noshishi *Natsuko Momota - Zororeene *Kōichi Yamadera - Zorori, Zorondo Ron Level 5 Cast *Yudai Chiba - Touma Tsukinami *Jun Fukuyama - Snake King Kaira *Daisuke Hirakawa - Komasan *Unshō Ishizuka - Demon King Rasen *Mone Kamishiraishi - Natsume Amano *Ryōhei Kimura - Enma Daioh *Takehito Koyasu - Nurarihyon *Takaya Kuroda - Jibanyan *Tomokazu Seki - Whisper *Mutsumi Tamura - Akinori Arihoshi Toei Cast *Toshio Furukawa - Nezumi Otoko *Kento Handa - Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *Hiroki Iijima - Emu Hōjō/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Atsuhiro Inukai - Sento Kiryū/Kamen Rider Build *Hiro Mizushima - Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Masako Nozawa - Kitaro *Joe Odagiri - Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *Bin Shimada - Medama-Oyaji *Umeka Shōji - Neko-Musume *Takamasa Suga - Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Movies